A Knight's Love
by firefliesinlove
Summary: Can a Magic Knight and a green haired somebody express their feelings of love for each other before it's too late? :FuuFerio: Rated PG-13 just in case.


A Knight's Love 

*****************************************

My first Magic Knights Rayearth fanfic! ^_^ I hope you enjoy it!

(P.S.: If enough people like this fic, I might continue it so that it's not a one chapter fic!)

*****************************************

 The trees surrounded the Magic Knights, enclosing them in such a small place. The sky was a crimson colour, but the forest was pitch black. They had just finished fighting yet another bunch of monsters in the forest, and were completely exhausted.

 They huddled around the small fire they had made, trying to keep themselves warm from the cold night. They were talking to each other, trying to keep themselves occupied.

 Umi was fighting to keep her face from looking terrified of the sounds of the night, the creatures out in the darkness of the forest. Fuu was unsure whether she should be frightened or amused by the sounds of the forest. They sounded quite humorous to her, but they haunted the forest in which she was camping. Hikaru kept her face courageous and happy at the same time as being scared of the forest that surrounded them; she was shorter than everyone else so it seemed a lot bigger.

 "Well, well, well, what have we here? The three knights again? All alone?" A voice questioned out of the darkness, almost giving the three girls heart attacks, as they leapt up. 

 Ferio emerged, his sword swung over his shoulder, with a suspicious grin on his face. He could hardly keep his eyes off of the flushed Fuu, but he finally managed, and walked up to them.

 "Ferio? What brings you on our path again? We believed you had your own journey at hand." Hikaru spoke softly, clearly noticing the link between Ferio and Fuu.

 "My journey leads me here, I am on my way to a place not far from here, but I must rest the night. Is there room for me here at your campsite, magic knights?" He looked around, and sat down at the trunk of a tree, despite the looks of Fuu, Umi and Hikaru.

 The three girls sat back down around their fire, and huddled even closer than before, whispering to each other about what to do with Ferio. They decided to let him be where he was, and looked at Mokona, who leapt out of Hikaru's hands, and stared at an open space. Mokona's gem lit up, and their little home popped up once more, looking as inviting as always.

 Ferio sighed and watched Fuu walk into the small home, and looked down at the ground. Once again, he could not express his feelings towards Fuu in the way he wanted too. He could only hope to speak with her again. Maybe she would come out like the last time.

 He decided not to wait. He walked out into the darkness, and into the forest. He found a small patch of leaves nestled together, large enough for a makeshift bed. He lay down, closed his eyes, and hoped to himself that he would dream about Fuu again, maybe for telling him the future of his journey, as it did before. In his dream a few nights before, he had dreamt about Fuu, and that she had been injured in a fight with evil, only to die a few hours later. He would not let it happen to her so he would hang around the trio, to keep an eye out for her.

 In the small home created by Mokona, the three girls decided to go to sleep early, in order to start out earlier the next morning.

 They then lay down and fell asleep almost immediately, except for Fuu. She stayed awake, thinking about Ferio. She could not help herself. She took a glass of water, and got up. She left the home, making not a sound, and looked around for Ferio.

 There was no sign of him when she looked around, so she started out into the forest, careful not to drop the water out of the glass. It took her a few moments, but she finally found a small heap on the ground, that was Ferio. His eyes were half open half closed, and she knelt next to him.

 "Mister Ferio..." she whispered, but no sound came from him, so she placed the glass on the ground beside him, and got up. She turned and walked away slowly, trying not to make a noise.

 "No, wait, please do not go." Ferio sat up; half awake half asleep, and picked up the glass. "Thank you."

 Fuu turned around, and walked back to him, unsure of what to say.

 "Stay, please, I need company. It is quite lonely out here." He took a sip of water, and beckoned for her to sit down.

 She did not know what to say, the last time he asked her, she was not ready to comply, but now she could not refuse. She sat down slowly, watching him stare at her.

 "What do you want?" Fuu put on a suspicious face, to hide her true feelings about him.

 "I request only your company for a few moments, so that I may finish this water. I was dying of thirst, thank you." Ferio took another sip of water, and looked deep into Fuu's eyes, when he saw that she was watching him, he looked away quickly.

 Fuu said something next that startled Ferio very much.

 "I…I could use some company as well. May I stay a while?" She flushed a little, and looked down at the ground.

 "Yes, o-of course!" He looked back at her, uncertainly. A moment ago she was resenting him, and the next she was requesting to be with him.

 Fuu sat down in front of Ferio, and looked at him awkwardly.

 "I had no chance to thank you for the item you gave me the last time we met. You left in such a hurry." She pulled out the object and held it up in the dim light.

 "Well, your friends had me in a difficult position when I gave it to you. I hope you don't mind."

  ''Well, not really. You could have waited for a more appropriate time...'' Fuu looked down at the ground. She knew very well she had feelings for him, but she would never admit it, she could only try to tell him, but never through communication.

  "I understand. But, well, I... I have feelings for you, Fuu, and I cannot keep them hidden. I heard once that Love impairs judgement sometimes, and it has certainly impaired mine." Ferio looked at Fuu longingly.

  "I... I do not know. I just cannot. I mean, I do, but I don't know how, and I'm not sure-" Fuu stopped in mid sentence, as Ferio drew her closer, and kissed her. It surprised Fuu; she had never been in such an awkward situation before then.

  Their lips were locked for what seemed like ages, before Ferio drew back, embarrassed, and blushed a crimson red. Fuu sat there, shocked, before she stood up.

  She turned and ran away, leaving Ferio to his own thoughts, feeling rejected from her. As she walked away she murmured "I love you, too..." just loud enough for herself to hear. A single tear slid down her cheek as she walked back to her small and temporary home not too far away.

*****************************************************************************

Yay! I actually posted this! If you want, I can continue it, or I could just leave it here! ^__^  
It's up to you! So review, and tell me if I should continue or not! ^_^  
  
Thanks!   
  
Please R&R!!  
  
Thanks to those who reviewed:  
  
Spiritual Winds: Whoa! I _just_ posted this fic! Hee hee. Thanks ^.^ Yep, I'm doing that right now! ^___^ I'm trying to update all of my stories, and post some of my other fics, too! Yeah, I **_love_** Rayearth! Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
